It's All Relative
by Taiki
Summary: Tenchi Muyo Ranma Sailor Moon xover. Nodoka Saotome is related to Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather, but not in the way you think. Also what if Genma wasn't the real father of Ranma, and he is related to one of the scouts. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue 1a

It's all relative  
  
Tenchi Muyo/Ranma 1/2/Sailor Moon crossover.  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi, Ranma, and Sailor Moon belong to their owners, characters included. I claim no right to these characters. This story is mine, of course, and so are any new characters I create.  
  
Summary: Nodoka Saotome is related to Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather, but not in the way you think. AV.  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
Time: Past on Juri before the battle of Yosho and Ryoko on Juri.  
  
Emperor Asuka of Juri and his primary wife Funaho were expecting their second child any moment now.  
  
Funaho gripped Asuka's hand tightly as another contraction took hold. Soon, after ten hours of labor a baby's wail was heard. The royal healer smiled and said, " Congratulations your highnesses. You have a beautiful girl. What is her name?"  
  
Funaho and Asuka looked at the baby placed before them into Funaho's arms and Funaho said, " Norika Juri."  
  
Once the name was said a space tree sapling appeared before the eyes of the baby and the parents. The baby reached out and touched it. It pulsed in rainbow colors and disappeared. In the emperor and his wife's head they heard a gentle voice say, 'It is done. Your daughter is connected with her space tree and named it. Her soul named her tree. Norika's tree is called Sayda.'  
  
The voice was gone and soon after a little boy ran in. His hair was dark blue and long and he had purple eyes. He looked about six, but was in reality much older since Jurians have such longevity and age slower because of it.  
  
He was looking at the wrapped bundle and said with great clarity and knowledge, " Can I see him or her mother? Can I hold them?"  
  
Funaho nodded and patted the bed beside her. The little boy went to the spot and the wrapped bundle was placed in his arms with a, " Greet your baby sister Norika, Yosho my son."  
  
The bundle wriggled and whimpered a moment in his arms then settled. Funaho moved the blanket from the baby's face and the little boy named Yosho saw his sister's little face.  
  
Dark blue eyes met purple, and Yosho just stared down at her a moment then smiled and said, " Welcome little sister." The parents smiled proudly and Emperor Asuka said, " Son, what do you thin of your new sister?" " She's beautiful." Funaho smiled with pride and the emperor nodded in satisfaction.  
****  
  
A few hundred years later a grown Yosho was fighting against a platinum-haired woman with glowing red eyes. Yosho and the woman, Ryoko the space pirate, as was now recalled, were in the air fighting.  
  
Suddenly two ships, a spiky brown one and an elegant blue-purple one appeared. Yosho went into the elegant one, while Ryoko got in the other.  
  
On the ground below all this a tall, beautiful woman with shiny, flowing dark blue hair watched as the two ships flew away in a chase with Yosho following Ryoko. Next to the woman was a small girl-child with shiny purple hair flowing down her back. The child had magenta colored eyes and she was crying. Soon the blue haired woman bent down to the level of the little girl and said, " Hush Ayeka. It will be fine. I'll take my ship and follow him. You stay here and keep safe. I'll help our brother." " You promise Norika?" " Yes. I'll bring him home if I can. Ryoko is powerful. Hope for the best little sister. Now return to the palace. I must catch up with Yosho."  
  
The little girl nodded and ran back toward the large palace. With a thought the woman Norika called her ship, 'Sayda come to me. Begin to track Yosho's vessel.' * Affirmed mistress. I'll be three in just a moment highness.* 'Great.'  
****  
  
Norika tracked and followed Yosho all the way to a planet far from her home planet of Juri. The planet Earth, * Highness, Crowned Prince Yosho's ship crash landed on the primitive planet called earth. Space Pirate Ryoko also crashed onto the surface. I cannot read any life signs from either vessel.*   
  
Norika bowed her head in grieve and shame and said, " I failed. I failed my brother and family Sayda. What can I do?"  
  
The tree in the center of the ship felt her mistress's pain and said nothing. Norika cried and said, " I can't return home. Mother and father will hate me. I couldn't bare that. I might as well stay here on Earth and adapt. Will you be safe if I do that Sayda?" * Of course highness. I will enter the atmosphere and find a place to stay. Hold tight highness. It is going to be a bumpy ride. Shields are up and stealth is in place.* " Confirmed. Take us down Sayda. Be careful. Try for as little damage as possible."  
  
The ship entered the atmosphere slow enough to cause as little damage as possible to the hull. The heat was intense, but not enough to cause problems to anything.  
  
Once the ship was through the atmosphere Norika said, " Damage assessment!" * Slight heat damage to outer hull and slight melting. Internal systems undamaged. Shields down to 89%. Engines slightly over heated, cool down is recommended. As little damage as possible your highness.* " Thanks Sayda. Scan around for a place to stay." * Scan in progress. Scan shows a large cavern three miles east of us. It is big enough.* " Go for it Sayda." * Affirmed.* " You know Sayda, you can be casual now." * Affir. . . . Ok my lady.* " Much better. Once you are hidden. I am placing a spell in the cave to hide you from everything but my blood and me. I'll use the star pendent to return to you. I'm going to explore this world and learn everything about it and its cultures and traditions. All its secrets. I have all the time in the world basically. I'll return once in a while to visit." * Ok princess. Good luck.*  
  
For the next few centuries Norika traveled across the planet and learned everything she could and sent the information to Sayda to keep in the ship's memory. 


	2. Prologue 1b

Prologue 1b  
  
  
When the year 1978 arrived, Norika was in Tokyo and passed a high school. Norika observed the students and using a disguise field she reduced her age to sixteen-looking. She wore regular clothes, and not the uniform and acted nervous, I very difficult thing to do when she was always confident and proud. Her disguise masked her long blue hair and made it appear to all to be a reddish-brown; her eye color was not masked, because she adored her eyes. They also held the wisdom of centuries.  
  
Norika had also made up papers to continue the charade as her new identity of Nodoka Tsuki. Orphaned at 15. Both parents killed in a plane crash. She was rich, having inherited all her parents' money and properties. Had always been home-schooled. Bit of a mischief-maker, but a with a 5.0 GPA (grade point average), basically a genius. Extended knowledge of other cultures from constant travel with said deceased parents.  
  
Over her travels throughout the world and through the centuries, Norika had learned many things including the forging of papers and making new identities without paper trails, being that she had had to change names every 50 years or so, and a few imperfections for believability and to diverge suspicions.  
  
Norika had called the office of the school to inform them of her arrival, but as a caretaker not herself; another way to keep them off the scent.  
  
Once at the top of the flight of steps she entered the property and walked toward the main building. Half of the male populous and a few curious girls, including one Achika Masaki and Kimiko Tsukino, instantly noticed her.  
  
Three guys noticed her to. Noticed her a lot more then the rest. One Genma Saotome, Gray Hino, and Noboyuki Horna, who also had eyes for Achika.  
  
Before Gray or Genma could go over and introduce themselves, the rivals saw Achika and Kimiko get there first. The two growled at one another and then went away.  
****  
  
Norika continued toward the main building when a gentle tap touched her shoulder. Playing the part of nervous she tensed and turned slowly to meet kind, gentle magenta eyes. Norika thought for a second that she saw Ayeka, but then saw this girl had lighter colored hair. The girl's face took on a worried look and she said in a kind voice, " I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Your new right? I'm Achika Masaki. This is my friend Kimiko Tsukino." Norika relaxed and smiled and said, " It's alright. I'm Nodoka Tsuki. Yes I'm new. I just moved here right after my parents were killed. This is my first time to go to a public school. I've always been home-schooled."  
  
Achika smiled sadly and said, " I'm sorry about your parents. My mother died from a fatal disease. (Happier) Welcome to Tokyo High!"  
  
Kimiko also smiled and said, " Yes welcome. Come on and meet our other friends." Norika smiled and couldn't help but like Achika and Kimiko.  
  
Norika nodded and the three girls went over to another group of girls. The group was just as kind to her as Achika and Kimiko had been.  
  
Soon a group of guys that looked like jocks came over and most of the girls went into the arms of most of those guys. One girl by the name of Ikuko was in the arms of a tall brown-haired guy with glasses. Kimiko left the arms of a black-haired one and said, " Nodoka meet my older brother Kenji. He is Ikuko's boyfriend. The guy I just left is my boyfriend Soun Tendo. The guys next to Kenji are Gray Hino and his twin brother Yoshi. They are his best friends. Gray is Captain of the football team and Yoshi is Captain of the basketball team. Next to Soun is his best friend and fellow martial artist Genma Saotome. The rest are Noboyuki, Achika's boy friend and. . . . ." " Kimiko! He is not! We're just friends." Achika was blushing and Norika giggled.  
  
Norika kept stealing glances at Gray and tried not to start to feel anything. 'Seven hundred years I've been on Earth and never have I felt such a pull to anyone as I do to this human. What is it?' * Princess what is the matter? * 'Nothing Sayda. Anything new to report?' * Yes actually. Princess I feel Juri energy not your own at the place you are at. It is strong, but it is mixed with human energy. Plus I feel a great evil close. Also I just sensed a disturbance in the space/time continuum. Seven of them. One has the same Juri/human cross energy. Be careful Princess Norika. * 'I will. I know the source of the first Juri/human cross energy. Her name is Achika Masaki and she is related to Yosho closely. His daughter most likely. I've felt his life energy and his tree Funaho, for about two hundred years or more. They both are here on Earth.' * When were you going to tell me you felt him princess. You, we could have returned home. * ' I have gotten to love this planet.'  
  
Norika was brought out of her trance by a bell and someone shaking her. She turned to see Achika and Kimiko, and Kimiko said with a laugh, " Come on sleepy-head, or we'll be late. You still have to go to the office to turn in those papers of yours and then get your schedule." "You two go to class then. Which way is the office from the entrance?" Achika pointed left and said, " That way third door on your right." " Thanks." Achika and Kimiko waved as they went to class and a. " Later!"  
  
Norika waved back and went to the office. The principal's secretary showed Norika to the principal's office and said, " Sir the new student Nodoka Tsuki is here." " Ah please have a seat Ms. Tsuki."  
  
The secretary left the two and Norika (I'll call her Nodoka from now on except at a few times) gave the man her papers. He went over them and checked the computer to see that it all checked out, " 5.0 average, a genius, excellent. All right your schedule will be with my secretary on your way out. Take this letter to your home teacher, or your first class teacher and welcome to our school. A uniform has been ordered for you and will be arriving tomorrow or the day after."  
  
Nodoka left the office and grabbed her schedule and went to first class. As she headed toward it she saw three people enter the office and two of them looked oddly familiar and she whispered, " Ayeka. Space Pirate Ryoko. Wha . . .." She saw named persons tense and start to turn around. Nodoka hid her in a veil of invisibility and looked at the two peoples faces. She gasped as quietly as possible and thought to herself, ' It is Ayeka and Ryoko, but how. Why are Ryoko's eyes different? There not glowing red.'  
  
Nodoka was quiet, still, and had hidden her power when she saw Ryoko teleport above her, followed by many tiny logs surrounding the area. Nodoka mentally laughed as the tiny logs started to spark with power and she thought to herself, 'That girl never learns I tell you.' Without releasing or showing any energy Nodoka formed an invisible barrier around herself.  
  
The energy of the tiny logs sparked and shot around the area that Nodoka occupied without hurting her.  
  
After that the energy stopped and Ayeka said to Ryoko, " I guess we were hearing things Ryoko, but I could have sworn I heard that soft voice before." " Sure princess, but I know there was someone here."  
  
The two left and went into the office. Nodoka dropped her invisibility and the barrier. She ran toward class and didn't realize that Ayeka had left a spy log. It recorded her and saw right through her disguise field and suddenly the log guardians Asaka and Tomadaka and they said in shock, " Princess Norika. She is alive. We better get back to Washu." Suddenly they disappeared and the spy log got it all. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Nodoka arrived at class and gave the letter to the teacher.  
  
As Nodoka looked around the class she spotted a happy Achika and Kimiko. The teacher stood up and said, " Class we have a new student. Her name is Nodoka Tsuki. Treat her with courtesy and respect. Ms. Tsuki you can take a seat next to Ms. Masaki. Also class, remember the class field trip to Tokyo Tower next week. I'll need your permission slips by the end of the week. Now to continue our lesson."  
  
Nodoka sat next to Achika and the two talked quietly as they took notes. Kimiko joined in. The three friends were smiling to each other and turned their heads as one unit to the opening door. In came Ayeka and Ryoko. Nodoka's face lost its color and her smile disappeared. She looked down at her notes and took a deep breath or two.  
  
Achika looked toward her friend then back to the newcomers, ' Nodoka looks like she is scared of these new people. Why be afraid. They seem nice enough.'  
****  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko looked toward Achika, Kimiko and Nodoka and Ayeka felt something from Nodoka, something powerful but not evil.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko sat by the three and was kindly greeted by Kimiko. Achika smiled in greeting, but her concern for Nodoka at her reaction to the newcomers was paramount at the moment.  
  
Ryoko watched roundaboutly at the interaction between Achika and Nodoka with great interest. 'That girl Tenchi's mother Achika is talking is very nervous, it seems, Ayeka and me, and powerful. I can feel it. Why I wonder? Maybe I can find out. She seems familiar.'  
  
With a bit of power Ryoko made her hearing tuned to hear the whispered conversation.  
  
". . . .Why are you so scared of those new comers Nodoka? They don't seem dangerous I know they are not." Ryoko looked puzzled and thought, 'Scared? What did we do?' " Achika I'm not scared, well not really in any case. I'm more worried. I knew them both in the past. I don't think they would remember. It seems like 'centuries' since I last met them." " So their your friends, so what worries you?" " Nothing Achika. Ncvermind."  
  
Ryoko took in the information and knew she would have to tell Ayeka, no matter how much it irritated her to do that, 'Reporting to Ayeka on a development. Geez what a day.'  
****  
  
When the day was over Achika said bye to Kimiko and walked beside Nodoka and asked, " Hey Nodoka, would you like to eat over at my house tonight? I'm so my father would love to meet you."  
  
Nodoka's depressed expression disappeared and she said, " Sure!" Achika smiled and she lead Nodoka to her bus that went passed her house.  
  
They arrived at the path leading to the shrine. They climbed the steps and arrived at the shrine and Achika called out, " Father! Father! Come here please and meet my new friend."  
****  
  
Katsuhito came from the small building and met up with a familiar face almost identical to his. He saw through the disguise field just as he knew she saw through his, but hid his shock with a cheery face and a, " Hello. Welcome home from daughter. So who is your friend."  
  
Achika hugged her father in replied and said, " Father, Nodoka. Nodoka, my father Katsuhito Masaki." " Please to me you sir." " You as well."  
  
Achika smiled and said, " I'll return in a minute. I'm going to change." The brother and sister nodded and Achika left.  
  
Nodoka dropped her disguise and returned to the tall, shiny dark blue haired first princess of Juri and said, " Drop the field for a moment brother. I can see through it anyway."  
  
He dropped the magic and said, " Norika what are you doing here and what are you doing going to my daughter's school?" " Seven hundred years I've been on this planet brother just as you have. I'm living a lie Yosho. To your questions though; one, my niece invited me for dinner, second, I wanted to try school and hers was the first I came across that seems interesting enough to try."  
  
Both returned their disguise fields when they both felt the return of Achika. She opened the door and Nodoka quickly said, " Achika was kind enough to be my friend. Her and Kimiko both." Yosho smiled and said in reply, " Ah yes. Kind, gentle Kimiko. That girl is a saint."  
  
Achika entered wearing blue shorts and a white shirt. She and Nodoka left Katsuhito to think on his discovery.  
****  
  
Ryoko pulled Ayeka aside the next morning and told her about the conversation she heard and Ayeka said, " She said she knew us in the past and stressed that it felt like centuries and that we probably don't remember her?" " Yes." " How is that possible? I mean right now the only people that would know us centuries is/was my brother Yosho and my oldest sister. . . .Norika!"  
  
Ryoko was confused, 'Oldest sister?' " Oldest sister? I don't remember any older siblings to you except Yosho." " You wouldn't. She was on the ground watching your fight with Yosho. She was protecting me from your stray energy beams. No one really knew about Norika. She stayed hidden in the palace learning to fight and learning court etiquette; just in case something happened to Yosho. No one expected her to follow him here. She didn't return, just like Yosho. Everyone thought they were dead. I cried myself to sleep many times. She was/is father and Aunt Funaho's second born; only about sixty years younger then Yosho. Aunt Funaho grieved a long time for Yosho and Norika. She loved them so much. Norika and Yosho are identical, except for the eyes. Norika's were dark blue, while Yosho's were purple."   
  
Ryoko took this all in and nodded. It was then that Ayeka's spy log from the day before appeared and it showed what happened after the stairs incident.  
  
Ayeka gasped and Ryoko was in shock. There in the hologram was a Yosho look-alike, but female. They saw the barrier drop and the log guardians appear, say something, and disappear. Ayeka was so happy she started crying. Ryoko just stood there as the woman crossed her memory.  
  
She remembered that battle with Yosho while she was under Kagato's control. Yosho's like-alike looking on in a serious-calm way. Ryoko shook her head and then saw Tenchi and Ranma come up to them and Ranma said, " Why is Ayeka crying?" " Something about an older sister named Norika."   
  
Ranma tensed and said, " That sounds almost like my mother's name, Nodoka." Ryoko looked at Ranma and saw a certain resemblance to the woman in the hologram of the spy log, nut also to the Nodoka Tsuki girl and said, " That's it! I knew she was familiar. I saw your face on her. She's dead right?" Ranma nodded and said, " Yes that is what pops said. Why?" " Do you want to see her. I know you don't have pictures." Ranma nodded and grabbed Ryoko's hand and she teleported to an area close to where Achika and Nodoka have been gathering when they were together.   
  
Ryoko saw them and pointed out Nodoka, " You see the one with reddish-brown hair? That you mother Ranma."  
  
Ranma looked at the teen and just stared. He didn't remember her and now he saw her, then for a second he saw a beautiful dark blue haired woman in her place and a bit of memory crossed his eyes then it was all gone.  
  
Suddenly he clasped to the ground in pain and Ryoko released a glowing gold net that caught him. His fading stopped and the net retracted back into the bag that had formed before Ryoko and he said, " Thanks Ryoko." " No problem Ranma." Suddenly Ryoko gasped in surprise once Ranma got to his feet and he looked at her puzzled and asked, " What's the matter?" " You look different; still some same, but still different. Look at yourself. Go to the bit of water over there and look." " You know how it goes with me and water. I turn into a girl for goodness sake." " Just go and look. I'll make sure you don't fall in."  
  
Ranma nodded and went to the bit of water and looked at himself. He gasped then. He was taller, more muscular, about 6'2", At his waist was a belt and a wood/medal sword hilt. A confusing thing, he never used weapons. His face had a stronger look to it, more chiseled. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue with purple mixed in. His hair was shiny raven black with deep blue highlights. Has he stepped away from the water in shock he felt that his movements were more graceful and he felt a regal air around himself. He even felt more in control of himself and his emotions.   
  
He looked to Ryoko to see her staring at him lustfully and he laughed nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck in an action that he recalled Tenchi doing all the time, like they were related or something, instead of just friends. He swallowed hard as Ryoko started to stalk him. He 'epp'ed and ran. Ayeka looked at them and suddenly she said, " Ryoko you leave Lord Ranma alone!" She gasped at her words and thought, 'Lord Ranma? Why did I say that? He is not related to the Juri Royal family.'  
****  
  
The following week was the class trip. Nodoka, Achika, and Kimiko were ecstatic. Nodoka of course acted. She had seen it, but never entered it. So not all of her hyper ness was false.  
  
Once they arrived the first group of students, including Achika, Nodoka, Kimiko, Noboyuki, Gray and Ranma. Tenchi jumped in at the last moment. On its way up, the elevator stopped. Tenchi, Ranma, Achika and Nodoka sensed the evil energy.  
  
Nodoka, Tenchi, and Ranma were at the ready when one of the walls to the elevator melted. A black mist appeared and started to talk in a muffled, but still very frightening voice, " Energy of the Juri royal family is near. I can feel it. So much power. Which one is it?"  
  
A strong wind picked up and Nodoka and Achika stood erect with identical expression on their faces. They looked related then (go figure) to any that noticed, which was only Ranma and Tenchi, and it made them very confused. The winds made the black mist named Kain disappear.  
  
The group of students got off in a panic after that, except three. While most of the group went for the stairs only six stayed, because Kain had made it impossible for them to leave the observation deck they were on.  
  
" Juri energy. I feel it. Where is it." Tenchi ran out in front of Kain and said, " Here. I'm here. Come and get it." " Ah you have power. Let's see how much."  
  
Tenchi charged screaming, " I won't let you touch my mother!" Achika gasped as she felt something at that and said quietly to herself, but Nodoka heard, " Mother?" Ranma joined the fight when he saw Tenchi losing. He grabbed the hilt at his belt and it lit up in energy, much bigger then Tenchi's sword and Nodoka recognized it and was about to say something when Ranma called out, " That goes for me to. She's my cousin and my mother is here to. Your dead." Kain looked toward Ranma and his white mask for a face's expression showed the glee of malice and he said, " Ah. You have much more power. Juri energy travels through you in large number, almost completely overpowering your human energy. I like that. Fight me then and lose." " Never!"  
  
Nodoka watched Ranma fight and felt something and she got up in unison with Achika as they saw the two young men losing against the evil being before them. In unison with Achika they said, " Stop!" The voices echoed loudly and Kain stopped and so did Ranma and Tenchi. They looked in horror as power flew off of the two women and Kain said in malignant glee, " Yes! This is the power I am seeking."  
  
Suddenly Tenchi through a strange-looking devise in front of Kain and he and Ranma ran to the group of four: Noboyuki, Achika, Nodoka, and Gray. They told them to run. Gray grabbed Nodoka and pulled her close to his body and ran. The devise opened and the group held on to something as Kain was sucked in, but he wasn't going to go alone. He grabbed a hold of Achika's foot and started to pull her in. Nodoka grabbed her hand and in turn the four guys tried to hold on. Ranma's grip slipped and Achika, Nodoka, Noboyuki and Gray were sucked in the devise.  
****  
  
In the sub-dimension  
  
Nodoka and Achika woke up to see the barren landscape around them. They called to the guys and didn't get replies.  
  
The two of them walked straight forward in their ripped clothes and found the guys and Kain. Kain held Noboyuki and the two girls acted.  
  
Nodoka ran to Gray's prone body and placed his head on her lap. As she held him she dropped her disguise field and released some of her power, which transformed her clothes into flowing robes. The wind picked up and then got stronger and Nodoka saw Achika change as well.  
  
Nodoka got up from her sitting position and gently placed Gray head to the ground. She went to Achika's side and placed a hand on her shoulder just as she saw Tenchi's body behind her on the ground.  
  
Achika turned toward Nodoka and gasped at the woman there and said, " Who are you? Where is Nodoka?" The regal voice that answered her shocked her, " My name is Norika, Princess Norika of the planet Juri. First princess actually. You also know me as Nodoka. Your ancestor Yosho was my older brother, and is your father. This is what I truly look like. What you saw was a disguise field. The power you feel coursing through your body, is strong, but not mature enough to use without dire consequences. If you use it, it will cut your life in 1/2. You would live another ten to twelve years then die. My power is mature and is much more stronger then yours, and I know how to use it without death or short life. I will destroy Kain. Help me only if you deem it necessary my niece." " I understand Nodoka, no my Aunt Norika."  
  
Nodoka now Norika nodded and turned toward the weakened Kain and raised her hand and the sword Tenchi, or master key flew to it and she channeled her power through it, and formed a large blade and brought it down and cut Kain in half. It destroyed him.  
  
Spent Norika clasped to the ground with heavy breaths. She felt herself lifted and saw Gray smiling his bruised face down at her. He knew who she was, even in her real form. It lightened her heart. Norika raised her hand to the bruise and gently caressed it, and then she fell to sleep as they returned to the real world.  
****  
  
Norika opened her eyes to see Ayeka and Ryoko leaning over her. Achika was looking at them and Ayeka replied, " Lady Achika, Lady Norika. We have to use these to erase our meeting from you."  
  
Ayeka opened a black box and glowing triangles were seen, and Norika said, " I understand. Do what you have to do little sister." " Norika, dear sister. It has been a long time and unfortunately it must end for now." Norika nodded and thought to her ship, 'Sayda have you recorded everything that has happened?' * Of course. * 'Great. What has happened over the last week in a half I want you to put in a secret place in the ships logs and place the codes in my pendant and make sure I get an inkling in the future to do a overview of the ship logs and memory.' * Ok princess. *   
  
Ayeka placed the triangles on Norika, not knowing that all that has happened since she arrived at this school was being placed in encoded files on Norika's ship, Gray, Noboyuki, and Achika's heads. Following that Ayeka, Ryoko, an unconscious Tenchi, and Ranma disappeared back to when they had come from 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Four years later Gray and Nodoka walked down the aisle together in marriage. They were very happy. Achika and next Kimiko, with Noboyuki and Soun, followed them a little after in marriage.  
  
Genma was in a rage at Gray for getting Nodoka. He wanted her and her money. It angered him.   
  
Within two years Nodoka was pregnant and Gray disappeared without a trace, not in abandon, but from something else, without knowing he was to be a father.  
  
Nodoka grieved and conveniently or inconveniently Genma was there to comfort her. Nodoka grieved about a month or two, knowing prolonged grieving was a disrespect since her life was so long.  
  
She and Genma dated for a few months then married at his insistence that her baby needed a father even though it was not his. He would also give it a name.  
  
When her child was born mal, she noticed how ecstatic Genma was and sensed something in him that placed her on edge and she feared for her offspring. The only part of her beloved Gray she had and she made a vow to herself and her beloved Gray that she would protect their son from everything that her new husband threw at her and her son.  
  
Nodoka held her newborn son, Asuka, named after her father, the emperor of Juri, to her breast and the baby suckled greedily. When Genma left the room the doctor asked what to put on the birth certificate and she said, " His name is Asuka Hino. Father: Gray Hino and mother: Norika Hino." " But your name and your husband . . . ." " Norika is my real name and Asuka's real father is dead. His father was my late husband Gray. I want him to have rightful claim on Asuka, even if he is dead. Call Asuka, Ranma Saotome around my current husband Genma. Do you understand?" " Right away ma'am."  
****  
  
When Asuka or Ranma was three, Nodoka started him in the use of a sword. Genma was disgusted with the use of the weapon. He wanted his heir to learn only unarmed combat.  
  
He also had to join the Tendo and Saotome Schools of Anything Goes. He figured that no one knew that Ranma wasn't his biological son and he planned to never have Ranma know that. He was quite angry when he couldn't access Nodoka's bank account no matter what he tried.  
  
He was still angry about that money thing. Genma had a plan to get Ranma from Nodoka, not knowing that a certain ship knew where ever Ranma was and it had a three-year-old sapling with it that was linked to Ranma.  
****  
  
" Good Asuka. That is very good. You learn quick my son." " Thank you mama. Um why do yous calls me Asuka? I'm Ranma." " It's 'you' and 'call' not 'yous and 'calls' Asuka. You're a smart boy. Don't talk like Genma son. He is an uneducated idiot, even if he went to school, your not. I am teaching you until you go to school." Nodoka couldn't keep the disgust and contempt from her voice at the mention of her idiot husband's name. 'Thank goodness Asuka doesn't know much about voice tones just yet.' " Ok mama. Why do you call me Asuka? I'm Ranma." " Well Asuka is your real name. Ranma is your middle name and we call you that mostly, so only and I mean only Asuka do you answer to Asuka when I am the one addressing you." " Yes mama." " Good boy. Now how would you like to visit your cousin Tenchi tomorrow and stay a few days? Just you and I." " What about pops mama?" Nodoka winced at the address her son used to address her cowardly, greedy husband, but hid it well and said with a small smile, " He is going to visit his friend Soun. He doesn't like my family and they don't like him."  
  
Ranma 'oh'ed and Nodoka and him continued he sword practice. His tiny wooden sword swinging and connecting with Nodoka's.  
****  
  
An hour later they stopped practicing with swords and started his hand-to-hand that Nodoka was teaching him along side Genma's sessions with Ranma.  
  
When practice was over Nodoka hugged her son and said, " How about we get a bath. After that I have something to give you." Ranma got excited, " A present! What is it?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please!" Nodoka giggled at her little boy and replied, " It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Come. Sooner bath is done, sooner you get your present." " Yay!"  
  
Mother and son entered the empty house just as the phone rang and Nodoka answered it, " Moshi Moshi." A male voice was on the other end of the line, " Nodoka, it's Yoshi Hino, Gray's twin brother."  
  
Nodoka dropped the phone with a gasp and Ranma ran to her and picked it up and gave it back to Nodoka. Yoshi's voice repeatedly called out hello.  
  
Nodoka took the proffered phone with a 'Thank you' to her son and said, " Yoshi, I'm sorry. I just haven't heard from you in so long. How's little Rei doing? She just turned three didn't she?" " Yes. Listen No-chan; um my father is going to take care of Rei now. I'm going to move to America for my job. Father wanted Rei to stay here with him. I'd just thought you needed to know that. It's the family shrine in Juuban. That's where Rei is going to stay. How's Asuka or Ranma is it?" " He's well. Call him Ranma, Yoshi. I am the only one that calls him that. You should see him Yoshi. He looks just like . . . . you know." " Yes. I will try to see him before I go." " Please do. Goodbye Yoshi." " Bye No-chan. Maybe I'll return to Japan in the future." " Yeah."  
  
The phone hung up and Nodoka sighed and turned to Ranma and with a weak smile she picked him up and went toward and into the bathroom and to the furo."  
****  
  
Once both Nodoka and Ranma were out of the furo; they got dresses and Nodoka took Ranma into a secret room and said, " My son, you mustn't tell anyone about this room or what I give you or tell you unless I tell you ok."  
  
Ranma nodded and said, " Ok. I promise on my honor, not to tell anyone; even pops." " Thank you son. Here. This sword is a family heirloom. It was mine when I was about your age. It is just the hilt, but once you concentrate a blade of energy will appear. I'll teach you how tomorrow on our way to your cousin Tenchi's house. The sword fighting is our family style, well my family style. Now this other thing is a pendent just like mine. Once you put it on it will never come off, but the pendent part will lift from your skin, but if you try to take it completely off, it will not. This final thing is your birth certificate, a copy, but legit. Don't read it just yet. Wait a few years son. It might just safe your life one day, and somehow I just know it will. Ok now I am going to tell you about your heritage you get from my side of the family. You're to young to understand, but once I told you; it will stick, all of it, in your mind and never leave. I love you son. Now to start. You are not completely human . . . ."  
  
Nodoka told Ranma everything about his heritage from her side of the family. He took it all in and absorbed it all, and Nodoka knew he would remember everything consciously or unconsciously. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Achika and Nobuyuki Masaki watched as their three year old son played with his grandfather. Achika sighed in content at the scene and Nobuyuki held her close as he to sighed.  
  
"Nobuyuki my aunt is coming later, you know Norika." "Yes. Is she bringing her son with her?" "Yes." No sooner did they end their conversation when they heard Katsuhito call out, "Norika. Good of you to come! Ranma you have grown big."  
  
The Masakis grabbed their son and took him to the voices. When the boys saw each other Ranma grappled Tenchi to the ground and they began to wrestle and giggle.   
  
The four adult just smiled at the two young boys and then went to a bench and started to talk.  
  
* * * *  
  
"So you fear Genma will do something and you have started Ranma on his use of his sword. I understand. Why did you marry that. . . .that lowlife, greedy, inconsiderate man sister?" "I don't know Yosho. I just don't know. I just did. It's funny that I still married him even when I knew how he was. That was why I didn't date him long while I went to school. Gray knew what and who I was. I didn't have to disguise myself at home. I remember telling him about my Juri lineage. He didn't care. He said he always knew I was different. He said I was too beautiful to be a normal human."  
  
Katsuhito nodded and thought on what Norika had told him about not knowing that reason for marrying Genma. He suspected something, for he knew for certain she did not love the man. No matter how nice he had been to her after Gray's death or mysterious disappearance. He knew part of the reason she married and stayed with Genma, Ranma. It provided the boy with a father/father-figure and martial arts trainer. Genma was a very skilled martial artist and was teaching Ranma those skills, even if Norika could do it all on her own very well. She had been the best student in training on Juri, even better than he, Yosho, himself was then and now.  
  
Katsuhito closed his eyes and prayed to Tsunami that she watch over his nephew Asuka or Ranma, and protect him to the best she could from his stepfather Genma.  
  
* * * *  
  
Achika and Nodoka reminisced together while Katsuhito and Nobuyuki played with the boys. "So how is Kimiko? Is her health still on the flux?" Nodoka sighed sadly and nodded. Achika's eyes filled with tears and Nodoka hugged her. Achika's head was on Nodoka's shoulder and she sobbed. Nodoka to felt the pain that Achika was feeling because she felt the same; knowing that they were losing their third musketeer, their best friend, and not knowing a way to safe her.  
  
Nodoka and Achika cried and cried. They stopped when they both felt little arms surround their legs. The two women stopped weeping and looked toward their prides and joy their sons.  
  
Ranma hated to see his mother cry and he asked, "Why are you crying mama?" Nodoka weakly smiled and the watery reply came, "We have a friend who is very, very, very sick Asuka. She is slowly dying and there is no way to safe her."  
  
Ranma absorbed it all and asked, "Can't you use some magic to heal her? Some type of healing that can help her while she sleeps or, or some type of ki tech-tech. . . ." " Technique Asuka?" " Yeah, yeah that the word!"  
  
Nodoka thought on this for a long time and when she came back to reality, Achika looked at her with hopeful eyes and was glad she had an idea, and a good one at that, that might work very affectively and permanently and nodded yes. Achika's face lit up in joy and she hugged her little cousin Asuka or Ranma with a thank you then hugged her aunt/friend.  
  
Nodoka smiled at Achika's retreating back, then turned to her son and grandnephew and picked the two three-year-olds up and hugged them tight and close. In her son's ear Nodoka said, "Thank you for the brilliant idea my son. It might work."  
  
Nodoka kissed both boys on their foreheads and put the back down and whispered, "I love you boys." "Love you mama." "Love you to Aunt Norika."  
  
Nodoka left into the house to find what she could find on healing. She found the specific one she had thought of. 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The spell was an ancient one and took a large amount of power and energy. It could kill the caster if that person didn't have enough energy and power. Nodoka knew she had enough of both.  
  
She took a deep breath and left the shrine archives. She found Achika talking with Katsuhito and he nodded agreeing to something Achika had asked. Achika then noticed Nodoka, hugged her father, and ran over to her.  
  
Nodoka nodded with a smile at the question in Achika's eyes. Achika's eyes lit up and then she said with a smile, "Father agreed to watch the boys while we head to Kimiko's to help her. I don't want her three little girls to be without her. I am happy you know of a way to save her." Nodoka smiled back and replied, "I to am glad to have remembered thanks to my son. We better hurry."   
  
The two women left the care of the boys with Katsuhito and Nobuyuki and left to Tokyo District Nerima.  
  
They arrived in Nerima from the train late the evening. Both were tired, but determination kept them going until they arrived at the Tendo Dojo. Achika knocked on the door.  
  
When the door opened a six year old girl that looked very much like Kimiko appeared and addressed them, "I'm Kasumi Tendo, and um how can I help you?" Nodoka smiled warmly at the child and replied, "Hello Kasumi-chan. My you have grown from the little three year old I remember. I'm Nodoka Saotome. You called me. . . ." "Auntie Nodoka! Please come in. Mama's been wanting to know about you. She's sleeping right now." "How fairs her condition Kasumi-chan?"  
  
The look on the child's face was enough of an answer and Nodoka said, " Kasumi-chan how would you like your mother to be healthy again?" Kasumi's brilliant smile answered, but then saddened again and she said, "The doctor said she was dying and couldn't be saved auntie." "If there is a will there is a way Kasumi-chan. Will you be her will to live?" Kasumi nodded and lead them to the master bedroom. Upon entering they saw Soun in a chair beside the bed. The local doctor, a young one, named Tofu was taking Kimiko's vitals. He turned to them as they entered and then turned back. He told Soun that he would be back tomorrow. Soun nodded to the doctor and the doctor left.  
  
Soun greeted the two newcomers warmly, but with a bit of strain. They returned the gesture and Nodoka said, "I can save her Soun, if you want me to." Soun perked up and replied, "Can you really save her Nodoka?" "Yes I can Soun, but I need everyone to leave except Achika and Kasumi. Trust me Soun. There has never been reason for you to doubt me. I can do this." Soun nodded then and everyone else left the room. Achika nodded to a retreating Soun and all of the others. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nodoka's disguise field drop and her start to glow.  
  
Achika hurried to close the door to the room as she felt the power in the room. It was immense. She saw the glow brighten around Nodoka and Nodoka take Kimiko's hands. The glow started to drain from around Nodoka's body and go down her arms and to her hands, and then it passed to Kimiko's hands and down her arms into her body and glowed around Kimiko. The glow was the brightest in Kimiko's chest and in light blue-purple streaks in the now visible veins. It was quite a beautiful sight.  
  
It faded a few minutes later and Nodoka slumped into a chair. Kimiko's skin was a normal hue and Kimiko opened her eyes and blinked a few times and then she sat up slowly. Kasumi ran to her mother and hugged her with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kimiko hugged her happily weeping daughter with tender arms. She then looked around the room to see her two best friends. Nodoka or Norika at the moment looked positively drained. Kimiko had been aware of Nodoka's real identity for a few years now. Anyway, she was confused about Nodoka's obvious exhaustion and she looked to Achika for an answer, and then back to Nodoka and said, "What happened to you Norika? Why are you so tired?" Achika answered and said, "Norika healed you of your sickness Kim. Somehow she eradicated it from you completely. You're healthy. She used her own energy to do it."   
  
Kimiko looked at Norika's slight smile in her exhaustion and Kimiko started to silently weep for joy and slowly walked over to Norika and bent and hugged her and said, "Thank you so much Norika." Norika hugged her back with a, "You're welcome Kimiko. You're so very welcome." Kimiko wiped her eye's with her free hand and then said, "Rest now." Norika put up her disguise field and nodded and fell asleep in the chair where she sat. Kimiko smiled bigger and just shook her head. Is was that time that Kimiko felt her daughter's gentle breathing in sleep and again silently thanked Norika and any deity that would listen.  
  
Kimiko hugged Achika as she walked back to the bed and once at the vacant bad she placed her sleeping little girl on it and tucked her in. Kimiko kissed Kasumi's forehead and whispered in the child's ear, "I love you my little angel." The child smiled in her sleep and mumbled, "I love you to mama." Kimiko just kissed the child's head, smiled and then turned toward the sleeping Norika then to Achika and said, " Is everyone out of the room?" Achika nodded and Kimiko went to the door and opened it.  
  
Everyone fell through the doorway on top of each other. The loud 'thud' from their landing woke up Kasumi. Kimiko went to her daughter's side and took her in her arms. Soun and Doctor Tofu were stunned to silence at the energy that Kimiko displayed. The doctor pulled from his shock and said, "You should rest. The cancer might still be malignant, but is benign for the moment. It could come back." " But it won't doctor. I know it won't. I am going out tonight with my friends. I'll check back later. Go home for the night doctor." Doctor Tofu nodded to Kimiko and left.  
  
****  
  
The following morning Achika and Nodoka returned to the shrine to see Katsuhito training Ranma and with Tenchi watching. Katsuhito and the boys turned to see the two women and Ranma dropped his bokken and ran to hug his mother and Tenchi followed suit with his mother.   
  
****  
  
Two years later  
  
Genma looked at the clock by the bed and saw it was three a.m. He got up from his bed quietly and snuck out of the bedroom. He hated to sleep in a separate bed from his wife, but he would not argue with Nodoka about it, because she was very scary when she got mad.  
  
He entered Ranma's room and went to the bed of the boy and woke him up. Ranma woke with a jolt as he felt himself fiercely shaken. He looked up at the man he called 'pops' and sleepily asked, " Pops what do you want? It's early, to early to wake up." " Get up boy! We're going on a training trip. We need to get an early start."  
  
Ranma looked cautiously at Genma and knew something was up. He loved to train, but the feeling he was getting from Genma wasn't pleasant. He was about to call out when a hand slapped over his mouth and Genma's voice say icily, " Boy if you call out you'll regret it. (Calmer) Now do you like to finger paint boy? I'm not going to hurt you to much in training if you don't call out."  
  
Ranma nodded then and Genma pulled out paints and opened one and dipped Ranma's hand in it and then onto the paper in his other hand.  
  
****  
  
*Princess! Princess! You must wake up! Your fool of a husband is taking young Asuka away!* Nodoka awoke immediately and ran to her son's room to see Genma grab Ranma and getting ready to jump out the window. "Genma!"  
  
She smirked when Genma tensed. She ran and with more strength then Genma thought his wife had, pulled himself and the boy back through the window and back into the room. She pulled Ranma from Genma's grasp and gently deposited the scared little boy on his bed and flung Genma angrily into a wall, making a deep indention and icily asked, "What were you planning on doing with MY son Saotome?" Forgetting her last name was the same.  
  
Genma was scared and very near pissed his white gi pants. He never knew Nodoka could get this angry. He started the stutter, "Um. . . .well. . . .you see. . . ." " Get to the point Genma and fast!" He really was frightened now so in one breath replied, "IwanttotakeRanmatrainingandmakehimamanamongmenlikeyouwantedyearsago." Genma took a deep breath after saying all that in the one breath. He looked Nodoka in the eye and gulped at the look there.  
  
Nodoka smirked inwardly at Genma's fear and thought, 'He should be scared.' As sweetly as she could manage Nodoka said, "Please repeat that husband. I could not hear, and slowly."  
  
Genma barely relaxed and said, "I said Nodoka sweetie that I wanted to take Ranma training and make him a man among men like you wanted years ago." "Ahh, but tell me, why were you going to take him without consulting me first hmm?"  
  
Genma saw a glint of metal, his family katana, and started to sweat bullets. He wouldn't say anything and he felt cold metal at his neck, "Answer me Genma or. . . ." He felt the blade slowly descend and press against his groin and he started to panic, "I don't want to do this Genma, for I want more children, but you better answer or I won't care. I'm also sure you want future children." Genma nodded and said, " I didn't want to wake you and I wanted an early start. I left a contract on the bed over there."  
  
He was relieved when the katana left his groin and he heard her footfalls and looked up to see Nodoka pick up Ranma tenderly and place him on her hip, and then picked up the slip of paper.  
  
Genma trembled in fear harder as he felt her battle aura flare to life, hot and deadly. He 'eep'ed when she turned her icy gaze to him and said in a lethal coldness, "Genma Saotome I was going to let you off with a warning, but after reading this. . . .Genma Saotome I want a divorce ASAP and I'll make sure you can't come near my son ever. Your school of martial arts can go to hell! Kimiko will agree with me and Soun can find another boy to marry his daughters to. Kimiko didn't like that deal at all and is fighting it. Why so shocked Genma? Didn't you know that Kimiko, Achika, and I found that contract in your clothes when I helped heal Kimiko two years ago? Well you do now and I won't allow it. I'll let him choose his wife. Now I suggest you leave my home and find a place to stay, because by the end of the week or sooner we will just be acquaintances. I want nothing more to do with you. Now get out!"  
  
Genma didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out the window and disappeared over the horizon. Nodoka's fury left her and she held Ranma closely and hugged him and said softly, "I am sorry you had to see that my son." Nodoka began to silently cry and Ranma lifted his head from his mother's shoulder and looked at her crying face. He lifted a small hand and brushed the tears away and replied, "It's ok mama. I didn't want to go with him anyway." Nodoka looked at Ranma and said, "Asuka, my little boy, what would I do without you? I wish Gray was here. I wish he could have seen you."   
  
****  
  
In chains in a dungeon on a ship, a tall man, muscular, with dulled black hair lifted his head and a weak smile appeared on his narrowed face and he hoarsely said, " You finally see the way Genma really is Norika, my beautiful wife, mother to my son. I will escape this god-forsaken ship. Please wait for me."  
  
The man moved his wrist around and a sharp bone piece that he had found recently fell into his hand, and he stared to pick the lock on the shackle. It clicked and opened. The man smiled and said, "Yes, three more to go. I'll get free Norika. You wait." 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Nodoka held Ranma in her arms as they lay down to sleep. Tomorrow they were going to go to Juuban and visit Grandfather Hino, but after talking with a lawyer and filing divorce. The sun was up high when mother and son awoke. Nodoka got up and made brunch for her and Asuka. She wanted to contact her mother and father, but feared their reactions. She made a decision, 'Sayda, please contact Tsunami and have her contact my parents on Jurai. I need to do this. Oh, you know, while your at it please have the files ready to be organized. I haven't organized them in 200 years. It is going to take me awhile to sort then.' *Understood, but can't the files wait for now princess? I mean what is the need?*   
  
Nodoka nodded and replied, 'Your right. I'll wait. No hurry.' Without letting Nodoka know her thoughts Sayda thought, *Thank goodness. It is not time for Norika to see those files yet.*  
  
****  
  
Nodoka finished the food and then ate with Ranma. They left and headed to a lawyer. They found one just before leaving Shinjuku. They entered and asked for the lawyer to settle divorces. Nodoka and Ranma entered the office and Nodoka filed the divorce, on grounds of attempted kidnapping, spousal abandonment, and child endangerment, by showing the lawyer the seppuku contract. It went through quickly after that and Nodoka had what she wanted, plus she went to the police of Tokyo and called for a restraining order against Genma to protect Ranma.  
  
****  
  
Nodoka and Ranma arrived at the Hikawa Shrine that evening. Father Hino or Grandpa Hino, as most younger generations call him, heard a knock at the door and saw his granddaughter Rei go to answer and he said, "I'll get it Rei. Continue with your meditating exercises. You learn fast."  
  
"Ok Grandpa." The black-haired little girl went back to a lotus position on the floor in front of the large fire, the Sacred Fire. Grandpa Hino smiled and answered the door. His smiled brightened at the sight before him, "Norika, young Asuka, wonderful to see you." "Hello father Hino." Grandpa Hino chuckled and said to Nodoka, "You know you can call me father." Ranma smiled at the older man and said happily, "Grandpa!"   
  
"So you know me Asuka?" The little boy excited nodded and said, " 'Course I do. Mother told me, just not how." Grandpa Hino looked at Nodoka and saw her mouth the words, 'Not yet." He nodded and said, "You'll know one day grandson. Now come in both of you."   
  
Rei came in then and said, "Grandpa I'm done with m. . . .Who are these people grandpa?" "Rei, this is your aunt Norika and her son Asuka, your cousin." Ranma and Rei stepped toward each other for a step and then stopped. Ranma looked toward his mother and she nodded and said, "Go ahead son. Father?" "Yes. Go Rei. Go play. Get to know each other. You're free from your chores until they leave." "Yay!" The two children chorused and the two five year olds ran from the room and Nodoka and Grandpa Hino went to a private room away from all ears and began to talk. "Norika why have you not told the boy about his real parentage? Are you ashamed of it?" "NO! I'm not. Gray was a wonderful man and would have been a wonderful father, but with Genma around I didn't. . . .I divorced him father. I sighed the papers today. I had reasonable grounds to get it without his signature."   
  
"It's great to see you come to your senses my girl. I didn't care at all for your choice when you married him. I didn't like him from the moment I laid eyes on him as a boy. Grey and Yoshi didn't either. We all, now including Rei, have gifts of perception, insight, and it seems also precognition. What of Asuka, Norika?"   
  
"I don't know father. I think he has perception. He can sense ki. I do know that. His sword fighting is excellent, so is his hand-to-hand. He learns fast." Grandpa Hino nodded his approval and said, "Rei is also a fast learner. Another family trait it seems. What of his Jurian power?" "They are maturing rapidly. The human in his blood does wonders." "Yes."  
  
****  
  
Ranma and Rei sparred and played tag together. Rei giggled and smiled. Once they stopped playing, Rei asked, "Hey Ranma are you going to go to school?" "Yeah mama signed me up, but as home schooled. What about you?" "Yeah."  
  
The two children continued to talk until the sun was down. They both entered the shrine then and saw Grandpa Hino sitting and drinking tea. They saw Nodoka in the kitchen cooking dinner.  
  
****  
  
Four days later mother and son were returning home. Rei and Ranma had gotten close and the farewell was teary, because Nodoka and Ranma were going on a training journey and wouldn't be returning for awhile. Once home Nodoka and Ranma packed up and left the house to the care of caretakers until they returned.  
  
The journey started early the next morning. The first stop was to the cave with Sayda and Nodoka started Ranma's education with the ship, being he was going to get one with his spacetree Nemo. Sayda informed Nodoka that her parents couldn't arrive for a good ten years or so and that they would reply a message when they could come.  
  
Nodoka sighed in disappointment, but it passed as Ranma was taught all about the ship and all of the needed experiences and trials of the ship and battles. They had gone into space for all the training, while along the way he was continuously still taught in the sword and hand-to-hand. They stayed in space and traveled for the next four years. He learned about the different races in that time and then they returned to Earth.  
  
****  
  
It took Ranma about a week to finally be use to the gravity of Earth again. They traveled around the world for the next six years. Ranma learned languages and cultures, just as Nodoka had when she first arrived on Earth. Ranma soaked it all in like a sponge. Ranma was now fifteen and he and his mother were in China at an Amazon village not to far from a magic valley that made Ranma very uneasy and he avoided it.   
  
At the entrance Nodoka dropped her disguise field. Ranma was able to see through it when it was up now since his mother had thought him about it and how to create one and see through it. A female guard jumped in front of them and said in Chinese or Mandarin, Halt outsiders. What is your business? Nodoka stood taller then the woman and was very intimidating in her natural form, but her gentle voice calmed the Amazon, Please, we are of no harm to your village young one. My son and I are on a journey of knowledge and have come here to speak with the elders to learn. I know of your laws and such, but my son does not and I wish him to learn of your culture. If you know of our ways then why come here? Teach him yourself. I cannot. I made an oath on my honor not to reveal a word without consent of the council. You see I was adopted into the tribe 400 years ago. My name is Sa Tan.  
  
The guard was in shock. The savior of their village stood before her, standing tall and young, and she somehow knew that it was real. She led the two into the village and the Council House where council was in session. Please excuse this interruption elders, but this woman and her son are in need to speak with you. She claims her name for our village is Sa Tan. The council was quiet for a few minutes for a few minutes, and then they said, Leave us Per Fume. Return to your post and thank you for bringing them to us.  
  
Per fume nodded and bowed to the council before she left. Nodoka and Ranma were left alone in the Council House with the council and one of the women came forward and said, I am Ku Lon, matriarch of the Amazons, and I welcome you savior and son to our village again. I did not know you then, but I heard of you and am honored for your presence. It is a pleasure Matriarch. May I present my son Asuka or Ranma. "Asuka this is the matriarch of this village. Speak Mandarin son alright. Etiquette remember." Ranma nodded and turned toward the old woman, Pleasure at your acquaintance Honored Elder. Please call me Ranma. Greeting young one. You honor our village with your fluency of our language. Ranma smiled his heart-stopping smile that made many of the council almost swoon at the young man has he replied, It was drilled deeply into my head Honored Elder. Ku Lon laughed and nodded kindly and said, It shows dear boy. Sa Tan what is it you wish to speak with us about? Matriarch I am here to ask a personal favor. Would you teach my son about your culture and, if you so wish it, some of your special techniques. At your choice of course, or give me permission to do so. I don't ask this lightly.  
  
It looked like the council started to discuss the favor asked. Nodoka and Ranma waited patiently for the answer. They were whispering in low tones so mother and son could not hear. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only about ten minutes, Ku Lon turned toward them with a smile and replied in Japanese, "We agree. We will teach him, but ask that you, Sa Tan, make sure that your son keeps what he is taught, a secret and will teach it to no other without our consent." "Understood honored elders." "Good. Also I to ask a favor of you Sa Tan." "Anything for the agreement." Ku Lon took a deep breath and asked, "I ask, we ask that you teach our children about the outside world. Just the teens from ages 13-16 and give permission for those children to teach their youngers." "Granted. I'll teach them for a year. That will be all the time needed." Ku Lon nodded and said, "Thank you. You and your son are guests and our hospitality is at your service. My home is your home while you star for that year."  
  
"That is greatly appreciated elder." 


	8. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get this part out everyone, but I work all day and am tired and don't feel like typing. The weekends are the only times I feel up to it. I'll have the next part out as soon as possible. Enjoy! :D  
  
Chapter 6  
  
At the end of the year of staying in the Amazon village Nodoka and Ranma were leaving. They were told they were welcome anytime.  
  
Ranma now sixteen was very tall, 6'1." His muscles were well toned, because of what he went through in training with all the village elders. His face was well-chiseled and he was very handsome. Many of the girls had chased after him. His main rival was Mu Shu, who was after the heart of the amazon that they had been living with the past year, the great-granddaughter of Elder Ku Lon, Xian Pu. She was after Ranma's heart.  
  
Ranma had developed a crush on the amazon, but just a crush. He felt that pursuing anything but his duties as a prince of Jurai and the art, was not importing enough. Nodoka had tried to change this view, but it was futile and she knew it was her fault. Nodoka was determined to find a girl that would pull her son from that view. They traveled to Nerima and found the Tendo Dojo.  
  
When the door opened and younger version of Kimiko stood. The younger woman's smile was radiant. Just then two small twin boy's, both with brown hair and brown eyes came running out of the door beside the woman and Nodoka smiled and said, "Kasumi my dear, you've grown very beautiful in ten years. Is your mother at home?" Kasumi looked at the woman before her in shock and she asked, "Auntie Nodoka?! We thought you disappeared!" 'I did with my son for the last ten years. We were on a training journey. Is your mother home my dear?" "Ye-yes of course. Please come in." Nodoka followed Kasumi into the house and a neutral-looking Ranma followed. Nodoka and Ranma were seated in the living room.  
  
Ranma sat in a recliner and closed his eyes in thought. He was calculating a formula. He opened his eyes when he heard someone enter the living room. He was greeted be an older-looking Kasumi and Ranma figured this was the mother. Kimiko hugged Nodoka and said looking toward Ranma, "Is that. . . ." Nodoka nodded and said, "Yes. That is my and Grey's son. Doesn't he look so much like him?" "Yes."  
  
Ranma had known about his real father since he was twelve, so this news was not shocking. Now when the woman hugged him, he tensed then relaxed. Kimiko was a good six inches shorter then him, so the hug was around his chest. Ranma hugged back timidly. Kimiko pulled away then and said, "You've definitely grown so much since the little five-year-old I last saw. You'll be as tall as your father. Come. Let's meet the rest of my family. Nodoka you must meet the twins." Nodoka laughed and said, "I think we did. They charged out the front door when Kasumi was speaking with us." "Oh dear. They are a wild duo. I hope that Soun's martial carts training will get disciple through their wild minds. Come."  
  
All the Tendos congregated into the family room and Kimiko introduced her family, "Ranma this is my family. My husband Soun, my three daughters Kasumi at 19, Nabiki at 17, and Akane at 16, and these little tigers are my twin sons Jin and Jiro at age 5." Ranma's deep baritone voice sent pleasurable tremors down each sisters' back, "Pleasure. I am Asuza Ranma Hino, but please call me Ranma." Ranma went to each sister and kissed their knuckles. He then shook hands with Soun. At the twin boys Ranma's usual neutral expression was gone and a large smile graced it, making him look like a mischievous teen boy instead of a hard man.   
  
Jiro left the lap of his mother and grabbed Ranma's hand and tugged on it and said, "Come and play with me mister. Come! Come!" Ranma sighed in a relaxed way and followed the boy, Jiro's brother Jin followed happily. When Ranma left the room Kimiko asked Nodoka, "Why is your son so expressionless and almost emotionless?" Nodoka sighed heavily and said, "It was my fault I'm afraid. I taught him to be overly responsible and to not show any of those things. He takes his position very seriously, another problem I must remedy. He wants no relationships. He considers them a weakness and unimportant. I didn't teach him that but he developed it." Each of the Tendo sister groaned in disappointment, and then Akane got angry and yelled, "Who cares! All boys are perverts anyway! I hate boys!" "Akane! Do not yell like that! Recall you have two younger brothers! I'm sorry about that Nodoka." Akane winced and looked down in shame, "Sorry mama." Kimiko gave a little laugh and said, "It is fine. I know you have problems at school with that Kuno boy."  
  
Nodoka watched this all and sighed, "I'm afraid I haven't been a good mother and I admit it." "No. No Nodoka. You raised a fine young man and a handsome one. I just wish Grey had been there to help you. It is hard to raise a child on your own. Ask Katsuhito. He raised Achika by himself when her mother died. Ask him." Nodoka nodded and a determined looked entered her eyes, "I will. I knew visiting you would help. Thank you Kimiko!" Nodoka hugged the woman and went to get Ranma from Jiro and Jin. What she saw melted her heart. Ranma was smiling as the two little boys tackled him and crawled all over him, and then the little boys were on their backs as Ranma tickled them and laughing up a storm with them. She watched them a while and thought, 'He'll make a wonderful father one day, if I can get him to keep that handsome smile on his face and have him look at relationships has the gifts they are. I hate to break this up, but I want him need him to come with me,' "Ahem." Ranma stopped tickling Jin and Jiro and got up from his knees gracefully and placed up his mask of neutralness and Nodoka shook her head, 'Don't you dare cover up that happy face son. Better be natural now your cover is blown."   
  
Ranma did not comply or reply. That was when Nodoka drew her sword and had it at his neck before he could blink. She smirked at his shocked expression and said, "You still have much to learn my son. Now put that handsome smile back on that face and don't fake it." Ranma sighed and did it. The sword in Nodoka's hand left his throat and Ranma tried to take advantage. He created his blade with energy and tried to get a move in only to find an energy blade at his throat again, "Nice try son."  
  
They arrived at the Masaki Shrine that evening. Katsuhito met them. They went to the house. Achika and Noboyuki were watching TV together and they got up and met them. Achika was excited and Noboyuki took Ranma to a separate room to talk. Achika began to talk about how she was expecting a new baby soon. Nodoka was thrilled for her. She asked how far along and said, "8 weeks. The baby is due in November." Nodoka smiled and said, "Congratulations!"  
  
In Shinjuku Grey walked. He had escaped that ship from space and returned to Earth, but not before beefing himself back to health and gaining knowledge of star ships and weapons. He had joined the Galaxy Police. He was on leave at the moment and ranked at Lieutenant. He was one of the best. Kiyone and Mihoshi were the others. He loved his job and was glad to have it. 'Sixteen years beloved. We can be together again, for as much longer as I live."  
  
Katsuhito looked at his sister and said, "So you feel that you are a bad mother because your son does not want relationships and is to much the prince you brought him up to be?" "Yes. I shouldn't nave pushed so hard. I'm afraid for him Yosho. What can I do?" Katsuhito thought a moment and said, "Nothing but hope that he finds a woman that will bring him out of this phase of thinking. Besides he is only sixteen. He had centuries to find the right one, though he is in line for the throne if Tenchi doesn't take it and is entitled to more then one, recommended if he is to be emperor, but not a mandatory thing sister." Nodoka nodded and it was just as they were talking about this that Tenchi high-tailed it down the shrine steps and yelling in terror.  
  
Tenchi ran into the house and to his room. He was panting heavily. It was then that he noticed Ranma sleeping on his bed. His breathing slowed; achingly slow. Once it slowed enough he went to the bed and shook his cousin firmly. Ranma awoke suddenly and smiled a half-asleep type of smile, and said, "Hey cuz! Long time no see. You look flushed, been running? Good. It's good for your health and your martial arts." "Ranma I was running, but not for exercise, my life! You know that demon ancestor Yosho entombed? Well I woke her up, but not on purpose!" Ranma sat up and lifted his hands in a surrender pose and said, "Calm down coz. I believe you. Show me." Tenchi panicked more and replied, "W-what?! N-no way! I, I. . . ." Ranma smirked and said back, "What? Are you scared? Man you're a wuss." Tenchi stopped panicking and got angry, "Wuss? Wuss! I am not!" Ranma chuckled and said, "Yes you are if you won't take me. You are a wuss. I'll go to the shrine and check. You and stay your wussy ass here. Good day Tenchi." As Ranma walked away Tenchi called out, "Ranma wait! Fine I'll show you, but be careful." "Right." Ranma rolled his eyes and pulled out his sword hilt.  
  
Tenchi led Ranma cautiously into the tomb. He was very nervous, while Ranma was bored and calm. Once in the tomb all the way; Tenchi swallowed and said, "This is it." Ranma looked around the room and shrugged, "So coz, where's the demon? I don't see her anywhere. You must have been seeing things. I'm outta here." Ranma left and Tenchi followed ate a run. In a dark corner d pair of glowing red eyes were watching the empty space before her where the two teens had been and she said, "I'll get you back for imprisoning me Yosho."   
  
Tenchi was getting out of school the next day and Ranma met him at the gates. Just before the two left the school grounds Tenchi slapped his forehead and said, "Crap! Ranma I left my bag in class1 I have to get it! It has that sword hilt I showed you and my homework. I have to get it!" Ranma grabbed Tenchi's wrist and ran, "Then lets get it. I sense something here. I've been in need of a fight today." Tenchi was dragged and then they both stopped inside the doors of the building so fast Tenchi was afraid he had whiplash. Tenchi looked to Ranma and said, "Why did you stop?" Ranma released Tenchi and with an embarrassed laugh and back of the neck rub he said, "Um which floor and what room? I don't go to school here. I don't go to school anywhere. To advanced for it." Tenchi face-faulted and then got up and said in resignation, "Third floor 312a, fourth door to the left." With that said Tenchi felt himself being dragged once again and sighed.  
  
They arrived at the classroom and went inside. Tenchi grabbed the bag and they started back down, but a sound stopped Ranma and he said, "Wait. Did you hear that?" Tenchi gave Ranma a confused look and said, "Hear what?" Tenchi's question was answered with another sound and Ranma dragged him to the roof where they saw the source of the sound and Tenchi cried fearfully, "That's her, Ryoko!" Ryoko smirked and said, "I'll kill you descendent of Yosho!" Ranma just watched Ryoko and Tenchi go at it sword to sword, and then energy blasts and dodging.  
  
Ranma jumped in then and yelled, "Hey old mummy, how's about taking me on! My swordsmanship is much better than my cousin's." Ryoko turned to him and said, "Fine." Ryoko attacked hard and fast and Ranma almost hadn't had the time to pull out his energy sword, but he managed and his energy blade was there. It cut off her right hand which had held her energy blade. Tenchi was there then and said, "Ranma how could you do that?" Ranma just looked on at Tenchi and said in slight angry, something he hadn't shown in a long time, "Tenchi, you need to get your priorities straight. She's a demon and she attacked me. What did you expect me to do? Take the hit! I don't do that. She's not fragile Tenchi. Just look at her. So she lost a hand, she can take it. I wouldn't be surprised if she could grow another one in its place." And Ryoko did just that. Ranma smirked at Tenchi and said, "See I told you." Ryoko sighed at the two and said, "Ho well another defeat. Later handsome." Ryoko blew a kiss at Ranma and phased through the floor. Ranma was blushing; he knew he was, so he turned from Tenchi and said in a strained voice, "Come on Tenchi. We have a lot of buses to ride." 'Though I could call Nemo, but I don't think Tenchi knows about all that.'   
  
It was very late and dark by the time Ranma and Tenchi returned to the Masaki residency. Ranma and Tenchi shared a room so they entered together. Tenchi turned on the light to see Ranma's bed was occupied, Ranma did to and went over to it and pulled back the comforter to see, "Ryoko!" She smirked up at him and said, "Hey again handsome, you want to be a real man? I'll help you. Make love to me. You defeated me so I give myself to you. Please be gentle." Ranma jumped away and started to sweat, but he controlled himself and calmly said, "Would you please leave Ryoko. This is my and Tenchi's room. Please return to the shrine." Ryoko mocked a hurt look and started to produce tears and her bottom lip trembled and she said wetly, "Why are you rejecting me? sniff Is my body not beautiful enough? sniff" Ranma had always been a sucker for a crying female. He sighed and said, "Hush please. You're beautiful alright. Stop crying. I am just not ready for anything physical like what you were implying, especially to a female that was trying to kill us earlier in the day. Reminds me of a Chinese amazon village that I have fond memories of, but the women were just too bold I guess and that doesn't do well for me." Ryoko looked thoughtful a moment, but only a moment and then replied off-handedly, "Ok sex is out." Ryoko then replied in a sweet voice, "How about I ask nicely then, something I do very rarely. Could you please return the red gems in the hilt of your sword to me please?"  
  
Tenchi and Ranma gave each other confused looks and Ranma said, looking at his sword hilt, "What red gems? I don't have any red gems. Mine are all blue." Ryoko looked at Ranma's sword hilt and saw he was right. She turned to Tenchi and saw his sword had red gems and asked, "Then could you return my gems to me cutie? Your hilt does have my gems." Tenchi looked at his hilt, and then at Ryoko and back again seemed to remember something and replied, "No. I remember the legend now. These gems were in it." Ranma nodded in remembrance and replied, "Your right. Uncle did say that to us when he read us that legend. It said they were the source of your power. I agree with Tenchi. You won't get them back. Not until we can trust you." Ryoko growled in frustration and anger and said fiercely, "Fine! But I warn you. There is an evil monster just entering your atmosphere. Her name is Ayeka and I am the only one able to stop her."   
  
Ranma blinked in confusion at Ryoko's words and he thought to himself, 'Ayeka? Autie Ayeka? She isn't a monster. I admit mom said she remembered her younger sister to have a temper. I could hold my own.' He was about to voice his thoughts, well just a very small part when he saw one of the gems from Tenchi's sword hilt leave it and go to Ryoko and Ranma said, "What are you doing Tenchi?!" That was when he smirked at Ryoko when a second gem didn't appear on her and she yelled, "Hey! What's the big idea? You only gave me one!" Tenchi nodded and said, "That is all I am giving you. I don't trust you with them all."  
  
A loud booming voice was heard after that exchange with Ryoko that yelled, "Come out Space Pirate Ryoko. I am Princess Ayeka of Jurai and I order you to surrender!" Ranma laughed to himself then and he said while laughing, "Doesn't she know that the bounty and capture of you was over two years ago? If she's in space, she should have gotten that message." Ryoko looked at him and asked, "How do you know that?" Ranma shut up then and didn't reply. Ryoko rolled her eyes, groaned, and then replied, "Nevermind. Come on. We are going to greet her royal bratness!" "Wha-what?" Tenchi and Ranma chorused.  
  
Ryoko grabbed the two and teleported to a spiky ship and once they were on the bridge she said, "Welcome to my cabbit ship Ryo-oki boys. Ryo-oki! Take us to meet her highness." With a, 'Miya!' they saw a whole bunch of crystals appear with a cross between a cat and rabbit in their centers, and the moving of the ship. The stars and a ship greeted their eyes a few moments later and Ryoko said, "Ryo-oki turn on the mic." One crystal nodded and then Ryoko called out, "Why hello Ayeka. Been centuries hasn't it?" "Ryoko where is my brother Yosho?!" "Dead I imagine. I don't know where he is. Haven't seen him in centuries; tell ya the truth." 'You lie! Die!" With that the two ships battled. Tenchi and Ranma were getting thrown to and fro, although Ranma wasn't thrown as far as Tenchi being he had learned about such things and tried to control most of it.  
  
After the battle raged for a little while it stopped and two large logs appeared. They appeared by Tenchi and Ryoko and one said to Ranma, 'I will return momentarily my lord." With that the logs disappeared and one of the crystals, the biggest one, appeared before Ranma and said, "Hello Lord Jurai. What a pleasure it is to meet you." Ranma looked at the crystal with a confused look, (a favorite I believe, since he uses it so much) and replied, "What is this lord thing. No wait I know. It's my Jurai blood isn't it? Damn. What a life I tell you."  
  
On Ayeka's ship, Ryuu-oh, Ayeka cried out, "What?! A person of royal Jurai blood is on Ryoko's ship?! Why haven't you brought him over here yet?! Do it!" One big log, Asaka replied, "I was just going to get him." 'Then hurry with it already!" "Yes princess." Asaka disappeared and a younger girl with sky-blue hair in pigtails said, "Ayeka what is going on?" The one called Ayeka turned to the younger girl and replied, "Nothing for you to worry about Sasami. Just go back and watch our two 'guests' and I'll come get you in a bit." "Ok Ayeka." Ayeka smiled at her younger sister as she exited. Asaka appeared with Ranma just then and Ranma blinked a few times before he focused on Ayeka and said, "Whoa. That was weird. Oh hello miss." Ranma took Ayeka's hand and kissed it with a bow, "I'm Ranma Hino. Pleasure to meet you miss. . . .?" Ayeka was blushing and said, "Aren't you a gentleman. I am Princess Ayeka of Jurai. Did you know that you are related to me Ranma?"  
  
Ranma faked a look of surprise and confusion and asked, "How? I think my mother would have told me if I was royal. She's the only parent I have." Ayeka looked at him sadly and asked hesitatingly, "Um. . . well. . . .Where is your father?" Ranma looked sad literally and said, "I never knew him. He disappeared not abandoned my mother and I before I was born. I just know his name was Grey Hino. My father had a twin brother named Yoshi and my uncle has a daughter, my cousin Rei. I haven't seen her in ten years, but I sent her letters. I also have a grandfather that is still alive on my father's side. That's all I know about him." Ayeka nodded and said, "I am sorry to hear about your father." Ranma nodded at Ayeka and thought, 'So this is my aunt. She's cute, but Ryoko, well she's beauty. . . .What am I thinking! She's a demon, plus she attacked mom and Uncle Yosho's home planet.'   
  
Ranma mentally shook himself and said, "How do you know I'm related to you?" Ayeka pointed to the log guardian and replied, "Asaka and Tomadocke can scan your body and find irregularities in it or seeing what species a person is." "Ah I see." "Ranma what were you doing on Ryo-oki with the space pirate Ryoko and that human?" Ranma thought a moment and said, "Ryoko made us come. Tenchi is another cousin of mine and I'm staying with him for awhile with my mother." Ayeka nodded and Tenchi was released, while Ryoko was still in her prison. Ranma wanted to plea for her release but Ryoko gave him a look that said 'don't you dare.' He nodded and left her alone to contemplate why she just did that. 


End file.
